1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a message system, a message creating method and a message creating program, for creating a message suitable for each member (in a predetermined organization, system, etc.) and providing the created message to each member.
2. Description of the Related Art
As a tool for effectively managing registered members in a predetermined system, etc., it is common to employ membership cards. The information to be recorded on each membership card is only ID information (member number, member name, etc.) for identifying the member, usually. In other words, any other information corresponding to each member is not recorded on the membership card. Further, the recorded information can not be updated in accordance with the past records of each member's performance in a certain field.
Accordingly, the information to be recorded on the membership card is not interesting information for each member. Thus, the membership card itself does not contribute to the sales improvement or keeping of customers (members) in the system, or does not effectively function for sales performance.
Unexamined Japanese Patent Application KOKAI Publication No. H11-120199 discloses a technique for creating a message corresponding to individual member and for providing each member with the created message.
The above publication does not disclose a technique for creating a message based on user performance on a particular field. That is, according to the above publication, a message corresponding to the past records of member's performance can not be created. In other words, according to the above publication, a message peculiarly corresponding to individual member can not be created. Thus, the user should not find something new in the message created according to the technique of the above publication.
According to the technique of the above publication, the created message is sent to a terminal device used by each user through a communications network, so as to provide the user with the created message through the terminal device. Hence, in the above publication, no disclosure regarding a card to be issued to the registered user is made. Therefore, even if the technique of the above publication is used, the improvement in the sales performance or the keeping the customers (members) within the organization, etc. can not be realized, using the membership card.
The contents of Unexamined Japanese Patent Application KOKAI Publication No. H11-120199 are herein incorporated in this specification.